Stefan Marks
|birthplace = |family = |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Stefan Marks is an American actor, voice actor, and musician. Biography Little is known about Marks' past, including where he grew up, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he was born on January 13, 1967, and got his first role in 1998, when he was cast as a fetish shop manager in the CBS crime drama Silk Stalkings. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Stalker, Mom, Cold Case, NCIS, Justified, Medal of Honor, Castle, Lost Planet 3, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, and Criminal Minds. Marks is also a musician, having been playing the acoustic guitar and providing vocals for the rock/comedy band The Four Postmen. On Criminal Minds Marks portrayed Bill Thompson in the Season Three episode "In Name and Blood". He then portrayed Doug Smith in the Season Eight episode "God Complex". Filmography *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (2016) - American Soldier/English Soldier (voice, uncredited) *Stalker (2015) - Peter Daniels *Starland P.C. (2015) - Xander Nirvana *Mom (2014) - Guy (uncredited) *Matador (2014) - Vance Furman (3 episodes) *I Didn't Do It (2014) - Vice Principal Bricker *Dead End (2014) - Pugsley/God of the Internet (voice) *About a Boy (2014) - Science Teacher *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Lost Planet 3 (2013) - Dr. Kendrick Kovac (voice) *Castle (2013) - Archibald Fosse *Texxxt (2013) - Guy #2 *The Professor (2012) - Professor's Husband *Criminal Minds - "God Complex" (2012) TV episode - Doug Smith *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Good Luck Charlie (2011) - Chance (voice) *Workaholics (2011) - Chairperson *NCIS (2011) - Navy Lt. Ian Floyd *Justified (2010-2011) - FBI SAC Frankel (3 episodes) *Medal of Honor (2010) - CPT. Burns/Reaper 31/Male News Reporter 2 (voice) *Backyard Wedding (2010) - Mr. Bradford *Flashforward (2010) - Assistant U.S. Attorney *Better Off Ted (2009-2010) - Brett (3 episodes) *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Maelon/Additional Voices (voice) *Brothers & Sisters (2009) - Photographer *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Multiple Characters (voice) *Arrow Heads (2009) - Eyebrows *The Young and the Restless (2009) - Dr. Keane (2 episodes) *Samantha Who? (2009) - Detective Harp *Pushing Daisies (2009) - Mr. Abner *Cold Case (2009) - Floor Manager '88 *Guitar Lessons (2009) - Unknown Character *Endwar (2008) - Russian Trooper/JSF Trooper (voice) *Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices (voice) *Desperate Housewives (2008) - Donald *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - American Soldier/English Soldier (voice, uncredited) *Criminal Minds - In Name and Blood (2007) TV episode - Bill Thompson *Weeds (2007) - Raytheon Man *Side Order of Life (2007) - Waiter *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2007) - Bartender *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Multiple Characters (voice) *God of War II (2007) - Elevator Guy (voice) *Without a Trace (2007) - Man *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Lazard (English version, voice) *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Police/Security/Civilian (voice) *Charmed (2005) - Seth Parra (2 episodes) *Mystery Woman: Game Time (2005) - CSI Guy #1 *All Grown Up! (2005) - Tiny (2 episodes) *Advent Rising (2005) - Ethan Wyeth/Ambassador K'Chell (voice) *Project: Snowblind (2005) - Specialist Pitney (voice) *Less Than Perfect (2002-2004) - Stage Manager (2 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Max Larson *Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2002) - Dwayne Farley *The Sum of All Fears (2002) - Unknown Character (voice) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) - Guard #1 *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Additional Voices *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2002) - Unit Response Voice (voice) *Ghost Recon (2001) - Additional Voices (voice) *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Trouble with Normal (2001) - Bartender *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) - Navy SEAL/Soviet civilian (voice) *Madden NFL 2001 (2000) - Voice *Diagnosis Murder (1999) - Repairman *The Sky Is Falling (1999) - Jerry *'Til Death Do Us Part (1998) - Singing Postman #2 *Holding the Baby (1998) - Jack *Silk Stalkings (1998) - Fetish Shop Manager 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors